falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Automated turret (Fallout 76)
Turrets are a type of robot encountered in Appalachia in Fallout 76. Background Characteristics Specifications Machinegun and LASER turrets can be mounted on the walls or ceiling and are fitted with a dome to contain the parts and seal them when the turrets is not actively tracking targets. Each turret has three different modes that can be indicated by the color of its light. When a turret is passive its light will be green. If a turret is searching for a target, its light will turn yellow. When a turret finds a target, its light turns red and it becomes hostile. A ground turret is made of a body, motors, barrel, combat inhibitor and either a tripod or column base. Turrets may also be held in old shopping carts, as in ammo dump. Gameplay attributes These turrets have a body, barrel, and motors. Turrets will actively track targets and may become aware of an enemy from a few rooms away. Some turrets are linked to terminals and may be shut down. Not all turrets connected to terminals will be able to be affected, however. Variants There are 3 main types of turrets in Appalachia. There are the ceiling and wall mounted bubble turrets that can be found in pre-War locations around the wasteland. The second type are the turrets that are floor mounted and were/are used by different hostile groups such as raiders and super mutants. The third type are settlement turrets that the player character can build to defend their C.A.M.P.. Wall/ceiling mounted These turrets can be mounted on walls and ceilings. They are fitted with a dome, which contains the barrel and seals them when they are not actively tracking targets. While inactive they are immune to all forms of damage. A hatch on the dome will open and expose the barrel and combat inhibitor when tracking a target. Laser turret These robot emplacements were used in many security systems in places such as vaults, corporate buildings and military installations. When hostile they will attack targets with a single laser repetitively, much like a laser rifle. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |xp = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Fusion cell (varies) * Military-grade circuit board * Vacuum tube * Power relay coil * Fuse * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner }} Laser turret - 3 shot This variant of laser turret will fire lasers rapidly, almost as quickly as a gatling laser, although with much less accuracy. These turrets will also have boosted health and damage. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Fusion cell (varies) * Military-grade circuit board * Vacuum tube * Power relay coil * Fuse * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner }} Machinegun turret |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = }} Machinegun turret - 3 shot Effectively a minigun mounted on a wall, the 3-shot machinegun turret can deal lots of damage at close range. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* 10mm round (varies) * Military-grade circuit board * Vacuum tube * Power relay coil * Fuse * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner }} Machinegun turret Mk I - shopping cart A machinegun turret placed in a shopping cart. These have the same stats as a regular machinegun turret, but cannot rotate. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* 5.56mm round }} Missile turret |level =26 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = }} C.A.M.P. turrets These turrets can be built by the player to defend the C.A.M.P. Each one provides defense to a C.A.M.P. and will assist when attacked. Machinegun and heavy machinegun turrets are self-powered. Laser, heavy laser, shotgun, and missle turrets must be powered by a generator and stop working if the generator is knocked out. (Enemies will target generators when attacking.) Prior to Fallout 76 patch 1.1.0.8, 3/13/2019, turrets used much more of the camp budget than were used by other items. That patch greatly reduces the budget cost for turrets and limits total turrets in a C.A.M.P. to 10. Machinegun turret Standard machinegun turret mounted on a tripod. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = }} Crafting Heavy machinegun turret Similar to the machinegun turret... |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = }} Crafting LASER turret Semi-automatic laser gun on a tripod. It requires power to function and has lower rate of fire than the machinegun turrets, but makes up for it in accuracy and range which allow it to be placed in very high places effectively. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = }} Crafting Heavy LASER turret Heavy Laser on a tripod. In spite of it using the barrel for an automatic laser gun it actually has a low rate of fire. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items = }} Crafting Shotgun turret Turret firing shotgun shells. Fairly powerful but has limited range. Despite being armed with a gun, it requires power to function. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = }} Crafting Missile turret Turret armed with a quad-barreled missile launcher. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |attack2 = |items = }} Crafting Locations * Harpers Ferry has four machine gun turrets in the city proper and several more inside the buildings at Harpers Ferry Armory. * Sugar Grove has a machine gun turret overlooking the lobby and three ceiling-mounted laser turrets on the lower levels inside. * There are ceiling-mounted turrets throughout the missile silos at Site Alpha, Site Bravo and Site Charlie. Appearances Turrets appear in Fallout 76. Bugs Turrets built at the C.A.M.P. may target a building fixture and fire at it non-stop, even after attempting to relocate the turret. Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers